


Cuddles Gets the Sniffles

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Comfort No Hurt, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Illnesses, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: A little case of the sniffles has left Cuddles a bit under the weather, so Sniffles decides to take care of him.





	Cuddles Gets the Sniffles

It was a warm day in the forest where the Happy Tree Friends lived. Sniffles had just finished making a supply of fresh potions for the science facility and shipped them. Now he was in the kitchen, rewarding himself with a couple of snacks and a cup of his favorite soda.

Before he had finished his drink, however, he heard the doorbell ring. Sniffles didn’t know who was at the door, but since he had some free time now that he was done with his work, he didn’t mind. Sniffles placed his half-empty cup in the fridge, then went over to the front door and opened it.

“Oh, hi, Cuddles,” Sniffles said with a smile.

“Hey, Sdiffles,” Cuddles replied in a bit of a groggy voice.

Sniffles looked over at Cuddles’ face, and his expression went from happiness to concern. Cuddles didn’t look very well. His eyes had bags underneath them, his ears were flopping down, and his nose was a bright red shade.

“Um, Cuddles?” Sniffles asked. “Are you feeling alright?”

Cuddles gave a brief sniffle that sounded wet. “Dot really...” he replied.

“Oh, dear...” Sniffles whimpered to himself. ”You do look a bit under the weather, don’t you?” He moved out of the way so that Cuddles could come in. “Why don’t you come on in while I identify your condition?”

“Okay.” Cuddles headed in, sniffling a few times as he did so. “Hey, do you have a tissue?”

Sniffles pulled out a tissue from a nearby box and handed it to Cuddles. He took it and blew his nose for one second, then wiped his nose. That being said, he kept sniffling.

“Hmm,” Sniffles said as he thought for a minute. “I may have to take your temperature, just to be safe.”

Cuddles nodded in understanding and sat down on the couch. Sniffles pulled out a first aid kit, opened it and pulled out an oral thermometer. He inserted it underneath Cuddles’ tongue as they waited for his temperature to be taken.

Aside from still sniffling, Cuddles shivered a few times. Sniffles didn’t know how he was cold if it was nice and warm outside, but he still felt bad for Cuddles. Sniffles picked up a large blanket and wrapped it around Cuddles’ body, but he still shivered on occasion. After enough time had gone by, Sniffles pulled out the thermometer and looked at it as Cuddles tried to get a look at it himself.

“Well, the good news is that your temperature’s normal,” said Sniffles. “But I’m afraid it looks like you have the sniffles.”

“I dew that.” Cuddles sniffled again.

“On the plus side, it should go away in about one or two days,” Sniffles went on. “Although I’d like to take care of you, just to be safe. Would you like that?”

“Yes, please,” Cuddles said with a nod.

Sniffles smiled at him as he placed his thermometer back into his first aid kit. As he did this, Cuddles gave a couple of loud, deep sniffles, but it wasn’t much help.

“Cuddles? Just between you and me, I think you could use something to make you sneeze,” Sniffles stated.

“You know, I guess I could.” Cuddles rubbed his nose a little. “Except I’m dot sdeezing...”

“Yeah. That’s the thing about the sniffles,” replied Sniffles. “They don’t do anything to make you sneeze...”

“So I’m afraid I’ll have to tickle your nose.”

“Uh, that might be what I want...” Cuddles said with a couple of brief sniffles.

Sniffles smiled reassuringly at him, and then went over to the doorway that led into the kitchen. On the coatrack was a duster that Sniffles had used recently, so the feathers were covered in a thin layer of dust. Sniffles pulled one of the feathers off and returned to the living room.

“Cuddles, may I ask, are you more allergic to dust or feathers?” Sniffles wanted to know.

“I dod’t dow,” said Cuddles as he gave a sniff. “I’ve dever sdeezed from both of them at the same time...”

“Don’t worry, I’ll fix that.”

Sniffles tickled Cuddles’ nose a little with the tip of the feather. Cuddles’ eyelids and nose twitched a little as his nostrils flared.

“Ugh... hah...” Cuddles inhaled as he tilted his neck back, while Sniffles continued to tickle his nose. As the buildup progressed, however, Cuddles tilted his upper body further backward until he reached his hand up to cover his mouth. Knowing that he was going to sneeze, Sniffles pulled the feather away from his nose.

“Aaaah... Haaaaah...! I’m gonna do it...!” Cuddles warned, but it was clear he was going to sneeze. “HEEEEHHHHH--“

“TCHOOOOOOOOOO!!!” Cuddles gave a forceful sneeze, blowing the feather away from his nose as well as expelling a small amount of mucus from his nose. Just after the sneeze had been released, Cuddles released a couple more, as his nose still tickled. “Aaaah-shuuuuuuuuuu!! Haaaaah-chuuuuuuuuuu!!”

Those weren’t nearly as messy as the first, but they were still forceful. Cuddles, still needing to sneeze, held his hands over his mouth as he inhaled, then released a final sneeze into both of his hands.

“Hehh... Haaaaah... Aaaaaaah-chooooooooo! Ugh...”

Having finished his sneeze attack, Cuddles sniffled loudly and rubbed his nose repeatedly with his forefinger. Sniffles stood there, surprised and shocked from hearing the sneezes.

“Oh, my! Gesundheit, Cuddles!” said Sniffles.

“Thadks...” Cuddles said, still sniffling and rubbing his nose.

Sniffles handed Cuddles a tissue box, and before long, Cuddles was blowing his nose loudly into a couple of tissues.

“I suppose both feathers and dust make you sneeze...” Sniffles commented sheepishly.

“Yeah... Thadks for gettidg those out, though,” Cuddles said as he wiped his nose with the tissues.

“You’re welcome,” said Sniffles. He put his feather aside for the moment. “Now, how’d you like me to make you some chicken soup? I’ll put carrots in it if you’d like.”

“Sure. I love soup with carrots...” Cuddles sniffled once more, forefinger under nose, before he rubbed his nose a bit. “Then agaid, I am a rabbit.”

Sniffles giggled at his comment. “I understand. But it’s going to be a while before the soup’s ready, so in the meantime...” Sniffles picked up the remote and turned on the TV. He then handed the remote to Cuddles. “You can just relax and watch some TV.”

“That soudds good, too.”

Sniffles smiled at Cuddles, and then walked into the kitchen to prepare his soup. Cuddles, meanwhile, stayed on the couch and watched a few episodes, both of his favorite shows and shows he wasn’t so interested in. Throughout the day, Cuddles kept sniffling and wiping his nose, but it was alright; those were symptoms that would get better over time.

Besides that, Cuddles was glad that he’d decided to visit Sniffles today; if there was anyone who knew how to take care of an illness, it was him. Even if said illness was a little case of the sniffles.


End file.
